In Da Club
by KagoKitty
Summary: AU...Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all work at Inuyasha's club! (Kinda self-explanatory, here people.) Rated "R" for language and sexual content for the most part...hope you enjoy! I'M BACK! Sorry for the long update....
1. In Da Club

He walked into the club.  
  
The same club he'd walked in every Saturday since he'd seen her.  
  
Her...  
  
That...goddess. That beautiful woman who should have what she deserves.  
  
Instead of working in this place.  
  
His place.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't wanted a business, but his father and brother both thought he should. He HAD told them that he might disappoint them, and his brother HAD said he'd rather see him own a smut-filled nightclub than be unemployed (sarcastically, of course). Inuyasha just wanted to see actual emotion running over Sesshomaru's face when he saw that his little brother had taken his advice.  
  
Feh, he thought, I only did it to piss him off...and it worked.  
  
Of course, he never thought he'd actually walk in to his own place like this, week after week. After having it constructed and set up, he gave management rights to his friend, Miroku, knowing that the hentai would probably do very well at running a club.  
  
His club.  
  
He also now gave Miroku a reason to grope women. And hopefully he wouldn't do it as much in public now, but it could swing both ways if he got addicted to slapping ass.  
  
But, Inuyasha, Son of the Dynamo, didn't dream of walking back in here.  
  
Infatuation...  
  
He wanted to be left alone.  
  
Lust...  
  
He didn't give a damn to stay.  
  
Greed...  
  
He didn't give a fuck that she was the bartender.  
  
Admiration...  
  
Maybe he'll have just one drink.  
  
Need...  
  
He just wanted HER.  
  
She was beautiful, with mid-length, raven hair and milky white skin. Hell, he knew he wasn't the only guy who had his eye on her.  
  
Why do you think Miroku hired her?  
  
Her shining grey-blue eyes just screamed determination. He just wanted her to scream...  
  
His name.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha-sama," he felt the velvety, sultry voice wrap around him as he sat at the bar, "Care for the usual?"  
  
When he nodded, Kagome smiled and winked at him before turning around to mix his drink.  
  
Inuyasha admired her figure, daydreaming possibilities to run his hands over the dips and curves of her body. The bartender was wearing a gold, jewel-studded halter that only covered her back where her hair didn't, hugging in all the right places and making an upside-down 'v' shape at her navel to show of her newest belly button ring: a dangling pear-shaped diamond. Her khaki mini skirt was also encrusted with jewels in a swirly pattern on the front and around the back. It had slits up the sides going dangerously high, showing off her gorgeous, shapely legs that were complemented by a pair of black, knee-high boots.  
  
Fortunate enough, she sat across from him, handing him his mix while drinking a similar concoction, only the thin bar table separating them.  
  
"How's life treated you lately, sir?" Kagome questioned, slightly leaning over the table, absently licking her lips.  
  
How he'd like to do that for her, "Horribly. Thank Kami its Saturday."  
  
"Another Saturday," Kagome pouted, leaning closer before breaking into a smug smile, "I love it."  
  
She made him smirk, his eyes undeniably lustful, "Would you like to dance, Miss Kagome?"  
  
She stood up, cocking one hip to the side with an eyebrow arched in amusement, "On one condition."  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Lose the 'Miss'," she stated, already circling around the table. She turned back, shouting, "Sango! Take over for awhile!" before taking his hand and leading him through the much-too-crowded dance floor, never taking her eyes off of his amber ones. 


	2. In Da Club 2 very creative, ne?

As Kagome led Inuyasha into the dance floor, the people dancing around them seemed to cave in a bit, making somewhat of a barrier around them, closing them off from the real world of money and sex...just the two of them, together, in this one moment...  
  
But in Inuyasha's mind, it was going to be more like a whole night together...  
  
She took his hands, entwining his fingers with her own, and slid them down the sides of her lithe body, starting by lightly brushing the sides of her breasts, down into the dips of her waist, and even further down over the curves of her hips, her eyes trained to his face the entire time to watch his reaction.  
  
Kagome saw surprise, them excitement, then undeniable, full blown-out want in his beautiful, smoldering golden-amber orbs.  
  
She let him take control of his hands, her own linking together behind his neck, bringing their over-heated bodies closer together.  
  
Kagome lined up her hips with Inuyasha's, pressing them sensually on a certain bulge that just recently showed up. She slowly swayed hr hips from side to side in time with the music while sliding her hands down his chest and stomach before trailing her fingertips back up under his shirt, causing his breathing to go a little ragged.  
  
His body is just about perfect! Kagome's mind screamed, I'm actually kind of nervous just looking into his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha squeezed her hips gently in warning, making her smirk at him before giving him a small, sweet kiss on the side of his soft, open mouth.  
  
His eyes widened a little as she leaned back, arching her spine to him, making it seem as if only his hands were holding her up as she rolled her body down and suddenly snapped back up, the force swinging her silky midnight hair around them. He was kind of startled, realizing that he was now nose to nose with her.  
  
Kagome's heart was racing as Inuyasha captured her lips in a kiss that would be embedded deep in her memory until the day she died.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at that."  
  
A girl in a dark blue mini dress and jewel-studded fishnets looked up from the drinks she was mixing to the direction in which the dark-haired young man was pointing.  
  
She snorted, pushing her long, chocolate-brown hair to one shoulder, "My, she's working him, isn't she Miroku?"  
  
His dark violet eyes lit up in amusement, saying, "Hai, but she's definitely got her work cut out for her this time, Sango," he turned to his mahogany-eyed companion, "He's a stubborn ass when it comes to women...after you-know-who."  
  
When Miroku walked away, Sango's eyes went back to the scene on the dance floor being made by her best friend and her supposed-boss.  
  
"Looks like he's having fun to me," she sighed, giving a customer his drink.  
  
I just hope Kagome knows what she's getting herself into...  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome turned, her back to Inuyasha, grazing her fingers along his ribs and up to wrap around his neck once again.  
  
His hands traveled up her thighs and across her stomach, pausing to play a little with her belly button ring, before going to rest on her breasts.  
  
She gasped as Inuyasha cupped her mounds, moaning softly as he applied some pressure.  
  
He heard it, too.  
  
She turned back around in his arms, resting one leg on his hip, as he grinded against her.  
  
Kagome tilted her head back, giving him access to her neck, "Oh, Inuyasha..."  
  
He assaulted the skin of neck, breathing in her scent there before trailing his tongue to her ear.  
  
"Leave with me."  
  
~*~  
  
Hey everyone!! KagoKitty here...hoping you'll review!! *gives puppy eyes* Please?? *giggle* Okay, okay...I won't beg...I'm just excited to finally have this story posted here!! As soon as I get a sufficient amount of reviews I'm planning on adding the chapters already done. Don't think I'm a bitch or anything...It's just I want to make sure people are actually interested in the story before using MY TIME to write more of it. Much LOVE to YA!! KagoKitty =^-.~^= 


	3. In Da Club 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kagome awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a phone ringing. She turned onto her back, stretching luxuriously as she glanced at her clock with sleep-laden eyes.  
  
Fucking great...  
  
It was 2 o'clock in the morning.  
  
She picked up the phone, the sleeplessness laced in her voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing at home?"  
  
"Well, where the hell do YOU go when you need sleep??"  
  
"When invited to a hot guy's house...I'd go there."  
  
Kagome shot up out of bed, throwing the covers far onto the floor out of habit, saying, "How'd you know that I was at home?"  
  
"You know I don't own curtains, Kagome-chan...you left your bathroom light on again."  
  
Fucking great...  
  
Kagome drew up her blinds at her window, seeing her best friend in her own room of her own apartment across the busy street below, straddling a chair and waving.  
  
"Good to see you, too," the voice in her ear chuckled, Sango smiling at her, "but WHY aren't you with Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome sighed, letting her window blinds fall back down, obstructing her view of Sango's 'I told you so' face.  
  
"It's not what you're thinking, Sango-chan..."  
  
"The hell it isn't," the older of the two women sighed deeply, "It's because of what Miroku-sama said, ne?"  
  
Kagome smiled in disgust of herself, "It's just too...sudden, after his fiancé left him."  
  
"Six months is too sudden?"  
  
Fucking great...  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's never stopped you before."  
  
"But she hurt him."  
  
"Life goes on."  
  
"She left the country."  
  
"Good riddance."  
  
"She also changed her name, so as not to be traced down."  
  
"Hey...a whore by any other name would suck just as hard."  
  
There was a short silence before both the girls broke out in mirthful laughter.  
  
"Sango...I'm impressed, that's very poetic."  
  
Sango laughed at the smile in Kagome's voice, "Isn't it though? I have a whole freaking book of 'em written for that slut."  
  
Kagome flopped back onto her queen-sized bed, her long, jet-black hair fanning out around her body...her body clad only in her favorite underwear...her lucky black lacy ones she wanted to use to try and bait Inuyasha...but, for some reason, she had told her boss 'no' to his invitation.  
  
And believe her, it hadn't been easy in the position they were in...literally.  
  
"Why did you reject Inuyasha?" the understanding voice of reason on the other line spoke smoothly, softly, "Were you scared?"  
  
Kagome snorted...rather loudly, "When have I ever been scared?" At Sango's chuckle Kagome spilled her guts, "There's something...different...about Inuyasha, something I've never seen in a man before..."  
  
"Different?"  
  
"In a good way."  
  
"Hmmm," the older of the two collaborated, "I'd believe it's called...'Love at First Sight'...or some other stupid shit like that."  
  
Kagome giggled, "You really think so?"  
  
"I'm positive, I can tell by the way you've looked at him...he's looked at you the same way when he thought no one was looking..."  
  
Fucking great...  
  
Kagome laughed, "Sango...can we have this conversation in the morning?"  
  
Sango sounded mock-skeptical, "What for?"  
  
"I need my rest."  
  
Once again, "What for?"  
  
"I've got a date with my boss tomorrow."  
  
Sango grinned into her phone, "That's my Kagome."  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome climbed back into bed, setting her phone onto the side table just in case someone else felt chatty in the middle of the night. As she grabbed her sheets and curled up in them, she couldn't help her mind from wandering.  
  
Inuyasha definitely was different. She had never seen such beautiful gold eyes before. Neither had she ever seen such...emotion behind such wonderful orbs. Sighing, she tried desperately to remember the way his long, silky white hair had felt in her hands, which had also been nothing less to her than beautifully unique. He had looked boyish; no doubt about it, but it suited him well. She had talked to him on more than a few occasions, learning about him, as well as he learned some about her.  
  
But this one night...he had picked this Saturday to dance with her...and dance they did.  
  
But, after finally feeling his warm body against hers, she knew he was experienced.  
  
And she knew who it was that had most likely gotten him so experienced.  
  
Kagome wanted this man (Who wouldn't, right?) and she would have him. But she wasn't going to be his one night whore...not a chance. She wanted him to think about her...she wanted him to become so crazy about her he'd just about go boom.  
  
But she also wanted to be his.  
  
If she was going to have him...heart, soul, and as well as in bed...she was going to take it slow...  
  
Hell, she could at least try, right?  
  
*~*  
  
WHEW!! *does patented happy dance* I got 'er done!! Sorry for the wait...my pc's been mucho loco! *giggle* Hope you like...reviews are really REALLY really appreciated!! And much love to those who have reviewed...you make me so happy!! *sniff* =^-.~^= 


	4. In Da Club 4

Sorry for the long wait guys...I've just had a close friend die this past week. But I'm back and ready to give you all what you reviewers have been waiting for...

Inuyasha and Kagome's date!

giggle...enjoy!!

Chapter 4  
  
She hadn't meant for it to happen.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the deserted hall on the 5th floor of the building. Surely he'd find the room soon enough.  
  
"552...553...ah, about damn time!"  
  
Room 554.  
  
Kagome's apartment...  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd never actually had this feeling before...sure, he'd heard of how it felt...this thing 'love', but he hadn't expected it to feel like...that.  
  
Opening his eyes once again, the tiny flutter of nerves still riveting in his chest, Inuyasha knocked on the door. Soon he heard the clinking noise of her door being unlocked from the other side.  
  
He wasn't prepared for the sight he saw.  
  
She opened the door slowly, and the first thing Inuyasha saw was her long legs that just about peeked through the slit that started at the mid-thigh of her dress. As the door opened further, her glimmering eyes shone brightly at him, framed by a few spiraled tendrils of dark hair, the rest pulled back into a messy, but equally classy, bun. Her dress was held by three thin straps on each shoulder, dipping low in front. It consisted of a blue-gray material, bringing out her eyes, and shimmering as it swayed in her tiny movements.  
  
But it could never compete with those eyes, he thought.  
  
Kagome gave him a beautiful smile, one he could definitely get used to, while stepping to the side, allowing him to enter her apartment.  
  
Inuyasha watched her as she again closed the door, noticing how the dress sat on the curves of her hips and how the six straps criss-crossed each other across her bare back.  
  
"You look stunning," he stated as she turned back around to him, making the dress sweep up around her legs before billowing around her ankles.  
  
She grinned at his bewildered expression, "Thank you." She giggled slightly in her throat as she walked past him, grabbing a small white coat off the back of a chair, a gift from Sango for tonight.  
  
Kagome could feel his eyes on her back, but she hadn't expected him to come up behind her. He silently took the coat from her hands without hesitation, helping her slip her arms into it. It only went to the middle of her midriff, perfectly accentuating her outfit royally.  
  
When she noticed the way his hands were lingering near her hips, she turned around, extending her hand to him habitually, "Shall we go?" He gave her face a long, searching gaze, seeming to study each of her features slowly, making a path towards her eyes before smirking into them.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The restaurant Inuyasha took her to was breathtaking. It was classy, and yet...comfortable, as well, making Kagome relax a little.  
  
He ordered them wine, never removing his eyes from hers as he talked to the waiter.  
  
"Tell me something," Inuyasha asked suddenly, making her eyes meet his golden amber ones over her menu.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Kagome gave him a small smirk that could rival his own, cocking an eyebrow at his blunt statement before setting down her menu, folding it back up with natural grace.  
  
"My name is Higurashi Kagome. I am 21 years old, moving on 22, and am a damn good, as well as proud, bartender," she stated, smiling at him.  
  
He rolled his eyes mockingly.  
  
Folding her hands in her lap comfortably, Kagome added, "But enough about me...what's it like in your world, Inuyasha-sama?"  
  
"You've probably heard enough shit about me from the tabloids," he grinned slightly, "as well as Miroku."  
  
Kagome tapped her finger to her chin, a façade of deep thought creeping onto her delicate features, "I can't believe I have...enlighten me."  
  
After eating, and learning a lot on each other's behalves, Inuyasha and Kagome settled into their seats, still talking.  
  
"I've always wanted to sing, ever since I was little," Kagome giggled, sipping on her third wine, "But I never got around to it."  
  
Inuyasha listened with genuine interest. He found Kagome fascinating.  
  
"After my father died, I had to start working right out of high school for ANY money. I decided to leave my mother and brother, thinking they'd most likely get along better without me lurking around the house. That's when Sango-chan and I came up with the idea to work in clubs as bartenders...you can get great tips from wearing a skirt."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled in his throat, noticing the way Kagome used her hands as she spoke, "I can relate to you, as soon as I was old enough I cleared out from my father and older brother. I wanted my own life away from their business-like world...I'm just not for that," Inuyasha's forehead created a small crease between his brows as he watched her down her fourth wine.  
  
"Hey, it's not smart to drink like that," he looked down at his watch, "especially this late at night."  
  
Kagome gave a small sound, seeming to him like one of Sango's infamous snorts, "You're telling that to a girl who mixes drinks for a living?"  
  
He laid his hand on top of her delicate one, lifting her glass to her lips slowly, softly touching to her lips for a small taste of the sweet liquid, before repeating the gesture to his own mouth. He trailed his fingers up and back down her forearm, leaning over the huge table while gently squeezing her wrist.  
  
"I'm telling that to a girl who's clearly having too much fun for one night."  
  
Taking his hand from her arm, but leaving a warmth in it's wake, Inuyasha leaned back to study her with one of those long, piercing looks she'd come accustomed to seeing, "Maybe I should take you home, we can save THAT kind of fun for another night."  
  
Kagome's eyes slanted ever-so-slightly, saying under her breath, "Hentai."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
As Inuyasha walked Kagome back to her room, they were still talking, like old friends being reacquainted after a long absence.  
  
As he watched her dig through her small hand purse for her swipe card, Inuyasha continued, "Maybe you should sing for me sometime."  
  
She swiped the card into the lock, cracking the door open a little before tilting her head in his direction with a small smile, "Maybe."  
  
He looked down both directions of the hallway.  
  
Deserted.  
  
As she turned to face him, he was struck with a memory, saying his thoughts aloud, "You know, I remember the first time I walked a girl to her door."  
  
Kagome walked a little closer, shortening the distance between the two.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha smiled into her blue eyes, drowning in their warmth, "I was sixteen, and I remember kissing her goodnight right outside her doorway, her mom spying on us through their window."  
  
Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders, looking deeply into eyes of amber, "Well, my mother's not here...and even if she was, I'm sure she'd be asleep right now."  
  
They leaned into each other, developing a slow, sweet chaste kiss.  
  
That was all it was supposed to be...a small kiss that would have him staying up that night thinking of her and wishing for her taste.  
  
Chemistry had other plans...  
  
They both felt it...that tiny flicker of electricity that you feel between yourself and a lover, one that they couldn't ignore.  
  
She silently gasped at the feeling, craning her neck to look into his mesmerizing eyes, eyes begging her to continue.  
  
And continue she did.  
  
Their lips met again, this time with all the restraints stripped away. Her arms snaked around his lean, muscled torso as he ran his hands slowly up and back down her curved sides, adding to the sensations Kagome was feeling.  
  
The hunger and desperation she felt in Inuyasha's kisses threatened to shoot down her heart's door as she responded with just as much a need to taste him again as well.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she mumbled into his mouth as their tongues tapped together, sending another wave of electricity down their hot bodies, this time reaching their toes.  
  
He loved the way his name sounded on her tongue, and the mixture of wine and the taste of her wet cavern was almost too addictive.  
  
Kagome felt his calloused hands roam over her naked back under the flimsy coat she wore, making her lean onto him more for support. His hand traveled down from the nape of her neck to the small of her back in one slow, smooth stroke of his palm.  
  
Unfortunately, they had to breathe sometime.  
  
Kagome's tiny fingers made their way back to his shoulders, gently but effectively pushing him away as she gasped for breath.  
  
Inuyasha's breath was coming just as fast, and both of their faces were flushed from the experience.  
  
"Wow," Inuyasha said, trailed a finger from her jaw, down one side of her neck and over the curve of a bare shoulder, "That was amazing."  
  
She turned back towards the door, hastily reaching for the knob, "I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Done what?"  
  
When she looked at him, she saw anger, fear, and hurt laced in his beautiful orbs, his eyebrows low over them.  
  
Her face turned hotter, the blush reaching her ears, "I think the wine's messing with my head..." she massaged her temples, squinting her eyes.  
  
He came up to her, massaging her temples for her, "Keh...I told you to ease up on the drinks, bartender." With another kiss, one that reminded her of how this whole make-out session started, he said softly, "Get some rest."  
  
He turned down the hall, waving casually, almost too casually, "Oyasumi."  
  
Opening her door and stepping inside her apartment she sighed.  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
Kagome closed and locked her door, pulling off her shoes before sliding her back down against the wooden door until she was sitting with her knees to her chest. She thought about how she needed a good cold shower.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.'  
  
She hadn't meant for that to happen.  
  
Heheheh...I meant for it to happen...wink wink REVIEWS!! And lots of 'em...extra tasty, please!! Much love to ya! =-.= 


	5. In Da Club 5

Chapter 5  
  
Honey eyes met those of a dark violet over the huge pile of papers. The young boy crept over to the girl, taking the document from her grasp, while resting his free hand on her thigh.  
  
Sango arched a brow with a confused smirk on her face, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Miroku's face showed the innocence of a newborn baby, but his voice was very low in her ear, "Why, Sango, whatever do you mean?"  
  
She sighed deeply as he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, "Miroku, I thought you came over so I could help you with the club's financial problems," she pushed him away slightly, scolding him like the child he looked like at the moment. "So that's what we're going to do, okay?"  
  
Miroku backed away with a slight scowl on his face as Sango seemingly ignored him, picking up some more bills. The girl clad in her favorite jeans and a white cropped t-shirt with a rhinestoned Elvis silhouette on the front (A/N: I love that shirt!!) slung her long, chestnut curtain of hair to one shoulder.  
  
He smiled as an idea struck him.  
  
He pulled out his cell phone, dialing no real number, "Hello? Yes, good afternoon, Miss Solano." He heard the rustle of paper stop behind him. "I'm afraid I can't make it to your house tonight...business as usual," he grinned inwardly at Sango's frustrated face.  
  
What the hell does he think he's doing??? She yelled mentally. Breaking a date in MY house?  
  
"I know you were expecting me, but..."  
  
Sango stormed over to him, snatching the phone from his hand, putting an ear to the receiver. She smiled evilly at his VERY perplexed face.  
  
"Meeting someone, huh, Miroku, love?"  
  
"Now, Sango-chan, I-"  
  
She tossed the phone, and then she pushed him onto her couch.  
  
Oh, no, I hope she isn't mad..., he wished inside.  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed slightly as she straddled his hips and placed her hands on his chest, laughing, "You sly dog...why did you think pretending to call another woman while in my living room would work?"  
  
Miroku grinned crookedly, placing his roaming hands on her ass, "It already has, hasn't it?"  
  
She blushed, and then snorted as she lowered her head, kissing him slowly and softly on his lips. He responded quite quickly, languidly rolling his tongue across her pouty lips as she opened them for him.  
  
He smiled that sexy smile she just couldn't stand sometimes, "Wait a minute, Sango...I thought you were going to ONLY help me with the bills tonight."  
  
Opening her lusty eyes, Sango answered, "Fuck the bills...I'm horny now," as she unbuttoned his dark blue over shirt and he snapped open her jeans.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome towel dried her hair, her eyes looking at her own naked body in her bathroom mirror, but not really focused on it, as her mind wondered back to the only man that had ever made her body betray her so quickly.  
  
She wanted him...damn it how she wanted him RIGHT NOW...  
  
Sighing a deeply frustrated sigh, Kagome ran a comb through her wet hair before walking in her birthday suit to her bedroom.  
  
She dressed in her most comfortable lounging clothes before sitting on the bed, her eyes trained to the phone.  
  
Should I call him? She thought, I don't want to sound desperate.  
  
You are desperate...  
  
Fucking great.  
  
She decided on calling Sango instead.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Kagome asked aloud after the seventh ring. Walking to her window, she snapped open the blinds to see if Sango was home.  
  
Her eyes got the biggest they've ever been.  
  
"Oh...Kami...Sama..."  
  
*~*  
  
The phone rang.  
  
...and rang...  
  
Miroku looked up at the glorious naked woman above him, her pale skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat as he grunted out, "...Koishii, the...phone, it's...it's been ringing..."  
  
She looked at him, annoyance behind those haunting almond eyes, before leaning her head back and whispering huskily as she reached her peak, "Let it ring..."  
  
As they gasped for air, Sango's face buried in Miroku's neck as he stroked her now-sweaty back, the answering machine sounded.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sango-chan...its Kagome. Um, yeah...I called to talk to you about my date but it looks like you're too out of breath to talk..."  
  
Sango's head snapped up, her wide eyes meeting Miroku's confused gaze.  
  
"Yeah, you forget hon...you don't own curtains...you're giving everyone on this side of the street who bothers to crack open a window a great view of your ass."  
  
They both sat up, looking at Kagome across the street, whose face was just lit up in amusement.  
  
"Hi, Miroku-sama."  
  
Miroku waved, that boyish smile on his face as Sango rushed to the phone.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Kagome??"  
  
"Oooh, touchy, Sango-chan...listen, just call me back later tonight...but you two may want to move to your bedroom for now. We can go shopping for you some 'privacy curtains' for next time."  
  
Sango gave a frustrated noise, "Why were you watching us anyway? Where's lover boy, Gome?"  
  
"I'll talk to you about that later...you go enjoy getting your freak on for now."  
  
Kagome winked at Miroku before closing her blinds, "Oyasumi, Sango-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
Sango put the phone back in its cradle as she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her athletic frame.  
  
"Inuyasha troubles?"  
  
She turned around in his arms, allowing him to cup her backside as she lifted her legs up off the floor and locked them around his waist, "Yeah...poor girl..."  
  
He carried her into the bedroom, closing the door with his foot, "I told you he was an ass."  
  
Sango nibbled at his collar bone as he gently laid her on the bed, "He seriously needs to be bitch-slapped around a bit."  
  
Miroku chuckled as he nuzzled her right breast, cupping the other in his palm, "Are you volunteering, my dear Sango-chan?"  
  
Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Miroku continued his ministrations, going downward, making her arch up to his touch with a small moan.  
  
"No," Sango laughed, "I'll leave that up to Kagome."  
  
*~*  
  
Woot, woot!! 'Nother update! *grins* Hope you like...seems as if my hentai side had taken over my hands a minute...*blushes*...please review and I'll do flips for ya!! Much love to ya, =^-.~^= 


	6. In Da Club 6

**Chapter 6  
  
**"Are you going out tonight?"  
  
Kagome looked up into the mirror at the vanity table she currently sat at to see her sister's head poked through her bedroom door waiting for a response.  
  
"Hai, Rin-chan, I'm going out with Sango."  
  
Rin pouted, "Can I come?"  
  
Kagome stood up from the table and turned around, as Rin lightly ran her gaze over her short tan peasant top, complete with flared sleeves, and black leather pants.  
  
She smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Rin, but you're too young."  
  
Rin stuck her tongue out at her older step sister, "Only by a year."  
  
"Still," Kagome sighed, lowering her lids, "You have school. And your dad would kill me if he picked you up drunk or something." When the doorbell rang, Kagome shooed Rin out of her room, running to her closet to pick out some comfortable, yet stylish, shoes to wear.  
  
"Could you get that?"  
  
Rin rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah..."  
  
The young girl's brow wrinkled, 'Stupid Kagome...if she wasn't so scared of daddy yelling...again...at her, I could be making out with some random hot guy two hours from now...'  
  
Still fuming, Rin didn't check the peephole before opening the door.  
  
Her huge brown eyes widened and her mouth gaped open at the sight before her.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Inuyasha cocked a humored eyebrow at the short girl's face before waving a hand in front of it.  
  
"Hello?" he smirked when she suddenly landed back to earth with a whimper.  
  
"Marry me, please. I'm just a simple student, but I promise you it'd be worth it!"  
  
"Rin!"  
  
She gave a frustrated sigh as Kagome swung the door open.  
  
Kagome was trying hard to hide her giggle, clearing her throat instead as she pointed a finger down the hallway.  
  
It was REALLY hard not to laugh, "Go finish your homework."  
  
Inuyasha gave a slight chuckle as the girl 'Rin' gave a military salute and ran in the direction Kagome indicated.  
  
He watched on as Kagome shook her head and smiled at him.  
  
"Cute kid...yours?"  
  
She blushed with an unbelieving look, "No way! I'd have to have been seven years old at the time if she were...she's older than she looks."  
  
"Feh."  
  
She shut the door behind them after he walked in. Inuyasha turned, leaning a shoulder on the closest wall with his hands shoved in his pockets as he watched her, his eyes having an unexplainable gleam in them.  
  
When her eyes met his, she pushed at the ends of her hair with an annoying flick of her wrist, making the wavy mass fall heavily behind her, "Why are you here, Inuyasha?"  
  
He lowered his eyelids as if studying her, "I don't know...Sango called me saying to pick you up." He eyed her outfit with a smirk, "Thought you'd known."  
  
Kagome gave a seductive smile as she slowly walked over to him. A small chuckle left her throat as she linked her hands behind his neck, whispering lowly in his ear, "I think we're being set up."  
  
"Really?" he answered just as low.  
  
She ran her fingers through his silver hair, smiling into his soul-stealing amber eyes, "Mm hmm," she brought her mouth to his, producing an experienced kiss, their lips once again becoming accustomed to one another's. She sighed thankfully into his mouth as he made a noise back.  
  
'Was that a growl?'  
  
She giggled against his soft lips as he encircled her small waist, clearly happy to see her again.  
  
"Get a room."  
  
Kagome tilted her head away from Inuyasha to find Rin standing behind them over his shoulder. She gave a deeply annoyed sigh of frustration, "Rin, how much money would it take to make you shut up for the rest of the night?"  
  
Rin posed thoughtfully, a finger to her chin, "Oh, I don't know...enough for food..." she drew in a deep sarcastic breath, "It won't be easy to stay occupied...you know, if I became bored..."  
  
"How about a fifty?" Inuyasha cut in, putting both of the girls' attention to him.  
  
Rin smile mischievously, "Sure, handsome, that'll do."  
  
He rolled his eyes, resting his forehead against Kagome's, "Well?"  
  
She slanted her eyes, "Oh, no, don't look at me, mister moneybags." She grabbed her jacket, slipping it on and snatched her keys, "You set up that offer, its not coming out of my pocket...see you downstairs."  
  
After she shut the door, Inuyasha got out his wallet. Giving the grinning devil her money, he stated, "You'll be okay if she comes home late or not at all tonight, right?"  
  
Rin nodded, waving him off, "Don't worry about me, babe, I'm a big girl." She grabbed the front of his shirt so they were eye-level, "But if you hurt my sister..." she 'tsk'ed him, "I'm afraid I'll have to kill you...nothing personal, of course."  
  
"Now I'm really scared."

la

la

la...

A/N: Yeah, yeah...I know its short...but the next chapter should make up for it. Sorry for the 'la la la's but the damn quickedit wouldn't let me seperate anything properly...(grr)

Thank yous to all my VERY lovely reviewers!! If you review...you get a cookie... If your review is beyond wonderful...you also get some milk...(nudge nudge) So how 'bout you guys send those reviews in, eh??

Even though the next chapter planned is going to be quiiiite something (and then some) I'm afraid IDC is going on a short hiatus. You can go here (remove all spaces): www . livejournal . com / users / chicakitty / to keep up for when, where, and everything in between about this story. I've enjoyed writing it, getting such wonderful reviews, and hopefully it'll be back bigger and better than ever!

Much love to ya!!


End file.
